


Pickle Jars & Pregnancy

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [31]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "No Touching!", AU, Aww!, Card Games, Concerned Len, Discussing Futures?, Emotional!Len, Fake Surgeries/Operations!, Fluff, Gen, Go Fish!, Goes with the Series, Good?Mick, Grumbly!Cisco, I'm not sure if I'm doing these Tags right., Lisa doesn't believe in traffic laws., Mick to the Rescue!, Mpreg, Name Discussions, OOC, OOpS!, Pickle Jars, Pickles - Freeform, Scheming!Iris, Spoiler Tags!, That'll make more sense after you read this..., lol, oh the feels!, twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets (Snapshots?) of pregnant Len and the ordeals when expecting twins... <br/>Hehehe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickle Jars & Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Did you know that? I knew that. I never own anything.)

Joe sighs when he hears the news of another Snart-Allen baby coming into the world, but still gives his congratulations with a genuine smile. When Lisa gleefully adds the detail about them having twins, the man nearly faints. Barry has to speed a chair under his foster father's faltering legs.   
Henry Allen takes the news much better, patting both men on the backs and wishing he smoked cigars.

 

Then the Team discovers that the twins are both girls and things get really interesting.   
"Tell me you're not thinking about naming one of them Winnifred, then calling her Winnie," Cisco starts the baby name discussion.  
"Or Georgette and then George," Iris adds.   
"Or Frances and then Franny or Francie," Joe frowns at the thought.  
"Strong names build character-" Len starts.  
Lisa interrupts him, "But girls are already strong enough."  
"So the girls are going to be named: Lisa Joy Snart and Nora Leigh Snart."  
Barry perks up at the second name, "Nora?"  
Cisco rolls his eyes, "You're just a softy, Len."  
"Hush, babe," Lisa hits her boyfriend in the arm. "he's naming one of them after me!"  
"You are permanently on her 'favorites' list," the genius admits, defeated.  
"Never came off that list, Cisco," Len drawls with a confident smile.  
Cisco glares at him, "Sometimes I hate you."  
"You're dating my sister," the ex-criminal comments. "As a rule, I'm supposed to loath you and make your life miserable."  
"But you like breaking rules," the genius points out, feeling a little dread at the way his teammate said the word, 'miserable'."  
"Not the ones I agree with."

\---

Expecting twins affects Len more than the last pregnancy. Mood swings are a constant and walking into the same room with the man means treading in a mine field.  
"Len, do you know-?" Cisco starts, but tenses at the man's glare.  
"Do I have to tell you where everything is?" Len growls from his place in the kitchen. "You're shift for babysitter is ending soon. Go wait outside for your replacement."  
"I'll warn them about your current attitude," the genius grumbles as he turns to leave.  
"Wait, no," Len smirks reaching out to the other man. "Sorry, I just can't get this dang pickle jar open."  
Cisco looks to the three open cartons of ice cream, "Pickles and ice cream?"  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" Len's voice goes deep and dangerous.  
"No!" the genius raises his hands with a big, forced smile. "I love pickles. They are practically my best friend."  
"You're best friends with a jarred vegetable?" the other man chuckles. "That's so depressing. Why does it also seem fitting?"  
"You are so milking this pregnancy thing," Cisco grumbles again as he tries to open the tightly sealed jar. "Dude, this thing is stuck!"  
"But," Len says quietly. "I need it."  
"That was perfect," Iris comments from the doorway, phone directed at the two. "Told you to watch you back, Captain."  
"Iris," Len smiles. "When did you get here?"  
"Just in time for that whole mixture of emotions," the reporter smirks, pocketing the device. "I'm going to have my pick of blackmail material by the time my nieces are born."  
"Cisco's too weak to open my pickles," Len points to the container like it personally offended him. "Can you do it?"  
"Seriously?" Cisco growls. "You think she's stronger than me?"  
"Hey!" Iris glares at the man. "If you can't hack it, don't get angry at those who can!"  
"Let's see it Wonder Woman," the genius offers her the jar.  
"Easy," Iris takes the container and grips it tightly as she twists the top. It stubbornly remains stuck fast. "Wow, this thing is not easy to open."  
"Thank you!" Cisco smiles triumphantly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see someone who has a modicum of control over their feelings."  
"I have feelings!" Len crosses his arms over his chest as the genius leaves. "I just want pickles."  
"I know just the person to get this open," Iris pulls her phone back out to text Barry. "And it should take him-" Barry arrives, skidding to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. "No time getting here."   
"What's wrong? What's the emergency?" the speedster looks worriedly between the two. "Did something happen?"  
"Pickles," Len points to the jar in Iris's hand.  
"What?" Barry looks at the woman, completely lost.  
"We can't get this open," Iris puts the container in the speedster's hands. "Now it's your turn to use your superhero powers to do it."  
"Uh, sure," Barry smiles, still a little lost but willing to do whatever he could to help. He grips the top tightly and tries to turn the lid but, just like the other's, it proves a futile attempt. "What do they seal these things with?"  
"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Len turns away so the others can't see his watering eyes. "I can't even make myself a snack."  
"Len-" the back door opens, stopping Iris's attempt at comfort and Mick steps through with his arms full of groceries.  
"What's going on?" the pyro asks once he's placed the bags on the counter. "Why does it look like Len's about to cry?"  
"I'm not crying!" the man protests angrily, face as red as Barry's suit. "I'm merely being tormented by a formidable pickle jar!"  
"Pickle jar?" his ex-partner frowns, noticing the object in the hero's hands. "I see."  
Mick grabs the jar and twists the top off like it was nothing, as if it wasn't even on the jar in the first place.  
"Here," he takes one of Len's hands and puts the container in it. "Enjoy."  
"Sometimes I miss pulling jobs with you," Len smiles at the man before turning to drain the juice in the sink.  
"How did you do that?" Barry asks, impressed at the other's strength.  
Mick shrugs as he starts to empty the bags, "I just turned it."  
Iris walks over to look at the groceries, "Ice cream, more pickles, tuna fish, fresh pineapple, chocolate bars, M&Ms, peanut butter cups, a loaf of bread, butter, milk."  
The reporter shakes her head, a fond smile taking up her face, "You went out and bought all of Len's craving foods?"  
"He gave me the money," the pyro answers, putting the milk in the fridge before tossing the bread on top of the appliance. "Never took care of a pregnant person before."  
"You're doing a great job," Barry compliments as he reaches in the jar for a pickle. Len smacks his hand. 

 

The mood swings end a few days later and Len scowls at anyone who brings it up. Iris enjoys torturing him whenever he starts acting snooty around her.  
"Barry," Len says quietly after the family has eaten dinner together. "We can't let Wentworth see me pregnant when I start to show."  
The speedster's face changes to one of confusion. Their son is upstairs brushing his teeth with Iris, so there's no risk of him overhearing them.  
"Why?"  
"I don't want him to get confused about 'where babies come from'," his partner explains with a pointed look. "In fact, I'd like to keep that part of his education from him until he hits the teenage years."  
"What do you suggest?" Barry asks him.  
"Lisa has been begging to take him to an indoor water park for months," Len tells him. "I figure she and him can go with Cisco while Henry takes over the job of nurse."  
"And when they get back," the speedster finishes. "the girls will be born."  
Len nods, "It should be okay for Wentworth to see me get a little big, but once I'm bedridden he'll get worried and I don't want that."  
"You always think of everything," Barry smiles at his partner. "It's a great idea. I doubt Lisa or Cisco will fight against it."  
"If they do," Len smirks. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to convince them."

Lisa pouts a little. After her brother points out all the positives, including the fact that she'd be having fun with her 'precious nephew' before the 'best part' happened, she agreed without any serious complaints.  
She did give a very strong worded warning to the other adults if they neglected to contact her when the girls were ready to be born. Even if it's sudden and unplanned.

Wentworth gives his fathers a significant look when they tell him about the trip.  
"You tick agan, Da?" the toddler asks sadly once they've finished explaining.  
"Well, not really, but-"  
"Yes," Len talks over Barry's attempt at lying. "There are no bad guys. No danger for either of us. I just want you to go have fun with your Aunt Lisa and Uncle Cisco. You need to keep an eye on those two."  
"Unc Isco tie a kiss Ant Lis," Wentworth sighs. "I top him."  
"Thatta boy," Len tussles his son's hair. "And when you get back, there'll be a surprise for you."  
"Me be a big buddar?" the toddler's eyes shine in excitement.  
"Yep," Barry joins in his son's excitement. "We'll need lots of help when they come too, so you better have lots of fun before the work starts."  
"Des, Day!" Worthy salutes his other father.  
Len and Barry chuckle together and their son laughs louder than the two of them.

After seeing the trio off for their trip, Len once again moves into STAR Labs.

\---

Barry looks down at his cards. A drop a sweat trails down the side of his face as he glances up at his opponent.  
"Do you," the speedster swallows the lump in his throat, heart beat thumping loudly in his ears making it hard to hear himself. "Do you have any...threes?"  
"Go fish," Len smirks triumphantly while his partner reaches for a card in the pile between them. "Hand over your five."  
Begrudgingly, Barry does.   
"This is the most intense game of 'Go Fish' I have ever witnessed," Caitlin remarks, bringing the two men lunch. "How many rounds has it been?"  
"Forty-Seven," Barry sighs.  
"Do you have any eights?" Len asks. Barry hands the card over.  
"And how many times has Len won?" the scientist continues.   
"What about tens?" Len asks next. Barry hands over that card too.  
"Forty," the speedster grumbles.  
"How about a jack?" Len smirks, only one card left in his hand.  
"Ha!" Barry gleefully shouts. "Go Fish!"  
With a shrug, his partner reaches into the pile and picks up a card. Chuckling, he turns the new card over so that the speedster can see it. It's a jack.  
"Oh, come on!" Barry tosses his cards over his shoulder.

\---

Too many hands. Too many people. Too many people with hands.  
"Will you all stop touching my stomach?!"  
Len glares at the three startled looks sent his way.   
Iris, Caitlin and Barry not only have the same expression, they all share the same intense blush as they awkwardly try to step away from their family member.  
The crime fighter takes a deep, steadying breath. "I know it's 'fascinating' to watch the girls push and deform my gut with their feet and fists, but that doesn't give you all the right to go placing your mitts all over me whenever you feel like it."  
"Sorry," Caitlin offers softly.   
"Yeah, there's no excuse," Iris agrees.  
"We-I didn't-I only mean to-I'm sorry," Barry shrugs helplessly at the end.  
"Good," Len relaxes once more into the cushions because he's too tired to stay sitting up. "If you wanna touch, ask first. But," he points a finger to the speedster. "Don't bother asking now, because the answer's no."  
Barry's shoulders slump but he nods in understanding.

 

"That's really weird," Mick comments when it's his turn to watch Len. The pyro has his large hand covering half of his ex-partner's stomach and looking at the man with concern. "Doesn't that hurt?"  
"Caitlin's got me on some pretty strong medications," Len grins. "No, you can't have any."  
Mick grunts in disappointment as he moves his hand to the other side of Len's stomach, "Is that a foot?"  
"Feels like two," the crime fighter winces. "I think the girls are working together to get out."  
"Cut it out girls," Mick growls at the other's man swollen stomach.   
Surprisingly, the 'denting' lessens and Len chuckles.  
"Bossing them around already, Mick?" he drawls, pulling his shirt back down as the other man pulls his hand back.  
"Just remembering how Lisa was as a teenager," the pyro grins. "Better make sure they know they won't be getting their way now. Rather than having to lock them in their rooms later."  
"I might have to lock Lisa up with them," Len smirks, imagining his sister trying to sneak his daughters out a window.  
"I could always move in next door," Mick offers quietly, eyes purposely looking away from his ex-partner.  
"You can't keep pulling jobs and live in my neighborhood, Mick," Len tells him seriously. "I wouldn't mind having you as the captain of the neighborhood watch, but you'd need to have more legal employment."  
"Oh, Captain, I'm captain?" the pyro laughs a little at his own joke. "Who would hire a criminal like me? You didn't get a job. Neither did Lisa."  
"We've had our hands full," the crime fighter smirks. "With the girls on the way, I can't get you the same set-up without drawing attention."  
"The docks are always looking for guys to work for money under the table," Mick thinks aloud. "I could do the work of two of those guys."  
"More like three," Len counters. "In the meantime, I'll look in to local real estate."  
"What do you think the kid will think about that?" the pyro's grin grows wide, showing teeth.  
"Let's wait until moving day," his ex-partner matches his grin. "I can set up cameras so we can re-watch his reaction as often as we want."

\---

Just as quickly as last time, Len's alarm beeps and it's time to preform the surgery. Caitlin and Henry rush into the operating room to prepare while Len and Barry stay back to text Lisa while they wait.  
"Judging by the amount of exclamation marks she used," Len smirks. "I say she'll be here in under an hour."  
"That's impossible," Barry snorts. "Even if she literally breaks every traffic law ever created. Cars just aren't that fast."  
Len makes a face of acquiesce as he drops his cell on the cushion beside him.  
"Len," Barry places his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Thank you. For naming one of the girls after my mother. It means a lot to me."  
"That's why I did it, Scarlett," his partner winks. "After all, it takes two to tango."  
The speedster's cheeks go bright red just as his father walks into the room.  
"Uh, am I interrupting something?" Henry blinks at his son's reddening face. "Are you okay, Slugger?"  
"Fine," Barry smiles as big as he can as he pulls back his hand. "Just, uh, just going over some of the last minute details before the surgery is all."  
"Well, we're ready for him if he's ready for us," the older Allen is still convinced he's missing something but decides to leave it alone.  
"Please," Len offers his arms up for someone to help him. "Let's get this done!"

"Oh," Len adds as he lays down for the operation. "Nora is the 'first born'. I don't need Lisa putting ideas in her mini self's head about being older and the boss." 

The surgery is longer than last time, but goes just as easily and with no complications.

\---

Len's asleep when Lisa storms into the Lab with Cisco and Wentworth on her heels.  
Only an hour and a half had passed and Barry wonders if he'll be hearing about a highway chase on the new later in the day.

"I thought Len didn't like you driving Wentworth," Barry comments as the woman approaches, arms full of baby Nora.   
"She's perfect," Lisa coos softly, stroking the baby's forehead gently. "Is this mini me?"  
"This is Nora," the speedster jerks his head towards his father. "Lisa's over there."  
"Dr. Allen," Lisa instantly extends her arms towards the pink bundle. "May I please?"  
"Oh, well," Henry chuckles, carefully handing the baby over. "Since you asked so nicely."  
"Day," Wentworth whispers, looking up at his father with enormous eyes. "Who dat?"  
"This," Barry goes to his knees so his son can see. "Is you sister, Nora."  
"Wow," his son looks at the baby like she's the most amazing thing in the world, voice still a faint whisper. "Now I be a budder?"  
"Yeah, buddy," the speedster smiles. "Aunt Lisa has your other sister."  
"Das a me have two?" Worthy squeaks a little and instantly clamps his hands over his mouth. He muffles through his fingers, "Sob be."  
"It's okay," his father keeps smiling, glancing down at the child still fast asleep in his arms. "She didn't even scrunch her nose at the noise."  
With a nod, Wentworth runs over to his Aunt to get a better look at his other sister.  
"She a be wike Nowa," the toddler announces to the room quietly. "Des two fo a me."  
Henry Allen walks over to stand next to his son.  
"You've got quite a family, Slugger," he smiles, looking over as Cisco joins the huddle around the other baby. "You did good, Barry."  
Barry thinks his heart might have melted.

 

\---


End file.
